


Protocol 27-B

by a_q



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clothed Sex, Collars, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper is out of town, so Natasha is the only alpha present for the heat night. It's her job to look after Barton, Stark, Rogers and Banner, and make sure everyone gets what they need.</p>
<p>Inspired by, but not filling, a prompt at Avengerkink: <a href="http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/7940.html?thread=15777284#t15777284">Alpha!Natasha, synchronized heat</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Protocol 27-B

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo. A postage stamp from squares: fisting/stretching, collars, dirty talk, nippleplay/tit torture.   
> Dub-con.

Natasha stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. The moist air made her hair curl and she picked a hair pin from the edge of the sink and shoved it in her hair to keep it from falling to her eyes. 

“Jarvis, progress report.”

_“Lock down protocol 27 dash B completed, ma'am.”_

“Alert me on any changes.” 

_“Yes ma'am.”_

She opened the door and stopped to take a deep breath. The smell made her salivate, the pit of her stomach tightening in anticipation. She dropped the towel on the floor and walked to Clint, who laid on her bed. He still had his uniform on but he had pushed his pants down, the only adjustment he did himself. 

She pressed against his back, kissing his neck. His jacket felt stiff and cold against her naked skin, so she shoved it up, sliding her hand underneath it. He muttered something, face covered in the crook of his arm. 

“You smell different. Did you have a quickie on your way here?” she asked, rubbing against his ass. Her cock was still half-hidden but they had done this so many times that she trusted him not to lash out. She pushed in, nipping his neck. He complained but didn't move. She tasted his neck again. The flavor was familiar. 

“Don't tell me you tried to fool around with Rogers?” she asked and dug her fingers in his hips, harder than she had meant. He laughed and she thrust harder, feeling the blood flow change as her body shifted from one shape to another. Clint moaned, the sudden stretch pushing him closer to the edge. 

“Harder,” he pleaded.

“You don't get favors if you put Rogers in a state,” she said and stilled, letting him squirm. “I told you not to do that to him! It doesn't help. He can't take it.” 

“Nat, please...Harder,” he moaned and she grabbed his hair, yanking his head back. Before she had time to hit him the way he liked, Jarvis made a melodic sound to catch her attention.

“Yes?”

_“Ma'am, Mr. Stark attempts to break in the liquor cabinet. Shall I intercept?”_

“Yes, thank you,” Natasha said and let Clint go. She pushed off of him and none too gently, slapping his ass. “And you go to the back of the line.”

Clint spat a curse after her but she ignored it. She went to her drawer and picked a bra. She opted for basic black. Tony tend to bite and he liked bright colors. It was better not to give him any ideas. Clint fumbled in the bed, his curses getting more expressive. He either tried to kick his pants off or pull them back up, but he didn't seem to know which way to go. 

“You can stay but if you jerk off in my bed, I'll beat you black and blue tomorrow,” she said before grabbing the gear bag. Pepper had packed it ready for her. Clint cursed again but Natasha just closed the door behind her without commenting. If she rose to every bait, she would burn out in few hours. She was far too skilled for that. Also, she knew Clint. He liked the wait more than anything. 

The tumble with Clint had left her hard and annoyed, so she took a moment to take a deep breath in the hallway before walking in the living room. Stark tested her patience in the best of days and this wasn't one of those. 

She didn't see him at first, but she could certainly smell him in the room. He wasn't as mouthwatering as Clint, but his scent was pervasive. Natasha left the gear bag on the coffee table, only taking his collar with her. She walked around the counter and found him kneeling on the floor, jamming a flat tip screwdriver in the cabinet door. He tried to get through from the hinge side, which meant that Jarvis had scrambled the lock in time. He had a shirt but no pants, which didn't surprise her.   
He always lost his pants first.

“You know the rules,” she said, stopping at the safe distance. “No alcohol.”

He didn't look up from what he was doing. Stark shouldn't have access to any sharp implements during the lock down, especially not screwdrivers. Natasha stepped closer, crouching down to his eye-level. 

”Come here and give me that,” she said and let the collar dangle between her fingers. ”You won't get in that cabinet. Come on, give me the screwdriver.”

”You aren't Pepper. I don't have to do anything you say,” he said, jamming the screwdriver in the seam and wiggling it back and forth. He only managed to scratch the wood.

”You know she gave me the permission to help you while she's in Osaka,” Natasha said and inched closer, keeping an eye on his hands. ”You were there, remember? She gave me your collar, look. Here it is.” She moved the collar slowly back and forth like a metronome. He glanced at it, the glimmer of the buckle drawing his eye. He had designed it himself. It had a lot of gold. 

”That doesn't mean anything. You could've stolen it,” he said and turned back to the cabinet. He pulled the screwdriver up along the seam so hard that the wood creaked. He managed to chip a piece off the finish but that was all. He smacked his hand against the door. 

”Jarvis! Open this door!”

_”I'm sorry sir, protocol 27 dash B overrides your command.”_

”Don't be stubborn Tony,” Natasha said and waved the collar at him again, drawing his eyes back to her. ”Come here. You'll feel better.”

His response was to flung the screwdriver at her head. Natasha ducked it, the screwdriver clattering in the corner. She stared at him and he stared back warily. She let him think in peace. The heat disoriented anyone and Stark liked to dive head first in the deep end anyway.

”If you don't want to be with me, I can take you downstairs, help you strap to the machines? Would you like that better?” she offered. There was a careful movement on her left but she didn't take her eyes away from Stark. He had that look about him. He would try something. 

”I want to drink.”

”That's not going to happen. You almost died the last time when you did that. It's me or the machines, Pepper explained it to you. I know you remember.”

”Give me a drink!”

”Ma'am take me instead, please. I'm ready,” Rogers said from the side, reaching to touch her arm. 

”Wait for your turn Rogers,” Natasha said with the firm tone she knew he liked. Her eyes flicked to him only for a second but Stark saw it and attacked, trying to push her down. She turned, dropped her knee down for support and took his push to her shoulder. Stark scuffled against her, but she didn't budge. He sat down with a frustrated sigh and she slapped him hard, his head snapping to the side. 

“Wrong move Stark,” she said. “When Pepper hears about this, she will put on her new Louboutin's and kick your ass the way it has never been kicked before.”

“Give me that goddamn drink!” 

Natasha slapped him again. He snarled and backed out of her reach. 

“Quit stalling! I had to leave Clint unfinished, Rogers here has to wait, and who knows what state Banner is in, and you think I'm going to spent the night arguing with you? You have five seconds to make a choice: get on your back or walk to the elevator. One. Two. Three...”

He fidgeted back and forth, unable to make his decision. Then Rogers made a strained sound, the wait getting to him. Stark muttered something that Natasha didn't catch and slumped down, getting on his back with a bored look, as if he didn't care one way or another. Her cock twitched from the sight. She moved fast on him, snapping the collar in place, slipping the safe guard so he couldn't take it off on his own. She pressed her hand against his throat, right under the leather and metal to keep him in place and thrust in without more warning. 

He was ready, so it didn't hurt him but he shouted anyway, because he knew it would get under Rogers' skin. She shifted her hold, wrapping her hand around the collar and stared at him, signaling him that she knew exactly the game he was playing and she wouldn't put up with it. He smirked and quieted down a notch, but it was too late. Natasha glanced to the left and Rogers was gone. Stark tried to take advantage that, surging up to bite her. He managed to nip the black satin and she yanked the collar to force him back to the floor. He laughed and tried to smack her. 

She made an exasperated sound and changed her hold, squeezing his throat again. She fucked Stark with quick strokes, he wouldn't let her go about it for long, so she had to make every move count. He tightened and Natasha knew from experience that this was where he balked. She shoved deep one more time and pulled out quick. He tried to kick her in the knee but she was already out of reach. 

“I have your leash too, don't make me use it. Stay away from that door.” She turned and went to search for Rogers. 

He hadn't gotten far, only the end of the living room. He leaned his back against the wall, rubbing his limp cock like he didn't realize what he was doing. He didn't believe that it wouldn't help, he never did. She knelt next to him carefully. Two rounds without coming and her hard-on was now uncomfortable.

“I'm sorry you had to wait,” she said. “What can I do for you? What would you like?”

“How can she give him to you like that?” he asked, staring where Tony laid, arguing with Jarvis who flickered a red light at him. “It's cruel. He doesn't like it. He doesn't do well without her.”

“I can't discuss their relationship with you,” Natasha said gently. “And it's not proper for you to question Pepper's judgment. She knows her mates needs better than you do.”

“I wish I had that,” he muttered. “This would be easier.” 

Natasha smiled and reached to take his hand. 

“You aren't a big mystery to me. Do you want me to tell you what I know?” 

He looked uncertain and Natasha changed her hold, rubbing her thumb over the plains of his palm. She didn't know him as well as Clint or Tony. Some parts of him were clear and straightforward, but she knew he had hidden wishes he wasn't ready to trust her with. Yet. 

“Or I can do the usual, the way you like it,” she offered. She didn't want to stress him, especially when the boys had already managed to push his buttons. He shook his head. 

“No. I think I want to hear it. Ma'am.” 

“On your hands and knees Rogers,” she ordered, letting his hand go. He obeyed, his compliance refreshing after the tussle with Clint and Tony. She liked to think she cared for them all as equals, but there was something delicious about Rogers bent neck, the smooth curve of his ass. She settled against him, wrapping her arm around his waist. 

“You are never the first,” she said and pressed inside him slowly, so slowly that she had to use every drop of self-control not to come from that single push. “Even when you have the chance, you won't take it. You need the third spot, because you know that's the most effective tactic to get what you want. I can hold back with the first and the second, but third... That's where my edge is and you figured it out. I always come inside the third.”

He was quiet, holding still and she leaned closer, pushing deeper in him. 

“But you don't want the others to know. At first, you felt guilty about that, keeping it to yourself, until you realized that the others don't care like you do. They are content with the toys, and the machines, and each other, and you let them have it. That way they don't contest you. You win, because they don't realize that there is a game to play. Simple, and very clever.”

Rogers shivered, his scent bright and shimmering over his skin like heat over asphalt. He shook his head to deny it and she laughed low, thrusting harder. 

“Don't bother, I know the truth. You want my come and you want it all to yourself,” she whispered, picking up her pace. “You love it when I smell like them, because it means you outsmarted them, you won and they don't even know it. You will have my baby, just you, no one else. Isn't that right?”

“Yes, yes,” he panted, pushing against her. “Please, do it, I want it.” 

Natasha squeezed his waist, partly keeping him in place, partly to feel the ripple of his muscles against her arm. She had held back so hard that letting go was painful, she had to focus to let it happen. The orgasm wrung out of her body, her muscles trembling. Rogers moaned under her, the sound a prize of its own. She came hard, like her body didn't know how to stop anymore. 

Then it was over. Rogers slumped to the floor and she went down with him, the aftershock making her shiver. 

“There. Better now?” she asked, kissing his shoulder. 

He nodded. 

“I'll go get your blanket,” she said and pulled away gently, patting his waist. She went to the gear bag and took the blanket, neatly folded in the bottom. Her arms and back ached, her mind sluggish after the orgasm, but she tried to shake it off. The night had barely started. She walked back to Rogers' side and unfolded the blanket, spreading it over him and then turning him to his back, propping his feet up against the wall. She folded the edges over his chest, the corners tugged taut, bundling him up just the way he liked. 

“Thank you,” he said when she had finished. 

“For what?”

“For the blanket, for playing along. Saying those things. I know it's not really going to happen, we can't have children, but if I can pretend for a while, it doesn't feel so bad tomorrow.”

“Don't mention it,” she said, brushing his hair a bit, setting it straight too. “Now, you lay there and if Tony bothers you, tell Jarvis to alert me.” 

He didn't look happy about it but he nodded in agreement. Natasha pecked a quick kiss on his cheek and got up. She walked to other end of the living room and down the small hallway. Pepper called it her test area, the walls full of art. Some pieces would be promoted to the bigger walls, some would go back to the gallery, and she would get new pieces to fill in the gaps. Natasha continued straight on.

The door that lead to Thor's rooms wasn't locked, it never was. She walked in without bothering to press the icon on the touch screen at the door. He sat by the table, reading mission files. He had the TV running in the background, the volume low. She wasn't sure what case Fury had made him study this time, but there was a lot of files. He looked up and smiled, standing up to greet her. 

“Natasha. You look tired,” he said. “Yet it's the roaming night. You are usually full with vigor at this time?”

“I got back from a mission, Pepper's not here and I got dragged straight into this. I could've used a nap, or at least a coffee break before starting, but what can you do?” She leaned her shoulder against the door frame and watched him walk closer. She admired him like one of the works of art in the hallway. He had no scent about him and he didn't stir her interest. “Are you all set for the night? Do you need anything? I have to lock your door for security reasons.”

“I am well, but you are not,” he said. “You are too exhausted to care for them. They will drain you and you will be bedridden. That's not right.”

Natasha wanted to press against his broad chest and sleep there like a lizard on a warm rock. She fought the impulse. Thor wouldn't mind, but she couldn't fold now. The boys would be climbing the walls before the sunrise. 

“I can manage, it's the usual. Barton plays difficult, Stark wants to drink himself to oblivion and Rogers' biological clock is ticking,” she said and tried to smile. 

“What device is that?” 

“It's not a thing, it's...” she tried to think how to explain. “It's sort of persistent thought, a shift in priorities. He wants a child, and that's all he can think about.”

“You pleasure him. Wouldn't Captain's mind be appeased if he would conceive with you?” he asked, touching her arm. “If you wish, I can consult my mother on your behalf. I know a thing or two, but my mother has far superior understanding about these matters. I believe she could restore your fertility for the next roaming night.”

“Thank you,” she said and meant it. “But some things are better left alone. There is a better person out there for Rogers, he'll find them eventually. Besides, I can't choose him over the others. It wouldn't be fair.”

He stared at her in silence, touching her skin idly. Over her chest, the curve of her back, the inside of her thigh. Where ever he touched, her skin warmed. His neutrality was soothing, and she leaned closer. 

“Banner is next,” he said. “You shouldn't go to him this weary.” 

“I can handle him, I know every trick in the book,” she said and pressed her cheek against his chest, his heartbeat slow compared to her own. “Banner is self-reliant, he doesn't need much.” 

“That's what troubles you the most I think,” he said, tugging her hair. She looked up. “Come. Lay next to me. It will make you stronger, and he'll like my scent on you.”

“Don't let me fall asleep,” she asked and he laughed, the sound vibrating in his chest and against her skin. 

“Trust me. This is better than coffee.”

And it was, though Natasha didn't understand what he did. He laid down on the floor and pulled her on top of him. His hands moved, the touch so quick and light that any pickpocket would be envious. She tried hard not to squirm in his hold. His touches were thrilling, even if the lack of scent prevented her to interpret it as sexual. His touch was more about energy than anything else, and she felt like something from him seeped through, saturating her skin. She could've stayed like that for hours, but soon he pushed her gently away and helped her up. 

She swayed on her feet for a moment, trying to find her bearings. It felt the same as being tipsy on fine champagne. And Thor hadn't even taken off his pants. She blinked, trying to think what might be the correct response to something like this. 

“Thank you,” she finally said. “What was that?” 

“I told you, I have some rule over these matters. When you have my blessing on you, then Banner will receive you favorably. You may pleasure him more.”

Natasha still didn't understand what he had done, but it didn't matter. She felt stronger, more alert. The bruises from the mission were gone, her skin flawless. She stretched, feeling the smooth pull of her muscles. No tightness, no aches. She bit her lip not to giggle inappropriately. 

“I'll go see how Banner likes it. Thank you.”

“Enjoy the roaming night,” he wished and bowed politely. Natasha returned the gesture and it wasn't right because he laughed like she had made great joke. She was too giddy to care and she skipped out of the room, letting the door close behind her. She remembered to push the icon to lock the door before heading down the hallway to Banner. 

Banner liked to hole up at the far end of the floor. His door was locked, but that wasn't surprising. His always was. She pressed the icon on the screen and waited, using the reflection on the glass to straighten her hair, readjusting the pin in place. She tugged her bra strap and looked down to make sure it looked alright. Her skin glowed like she laid hours on a hot sand, tanning under the midsummer sun. There was no answer from the intercom, so she pressed the icon again. 

'Occupied' flashed on the screen. ”Come on Banner,” she muttered and poked the icon three times in a quick succession. The icon turned from red to blue.

”Busy. Go away,” he said and the intercom clicked shut, all the icons turning non-active. 

“Jarvis. Open a channel for me, would you?”

The screen flickered and turned back active, the intercom icon turning blue. 

“Let me see that you are alright,” she said. “Quick look and then I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night.” 

There was no reply.

“I won't take all the toys away,” she offered. She didn't make a promise about that, because Banner got annoyed with promises. It was better if she let him mistrust her openly, so he didn't have to feel guilty about it. 

The door buzzed and she pulled it open and let it shut behind her with a quiet hiss. It was cold in here, the air condition panel showing the maximum settings. Natasha's bare skin turned to goosebumps, and she rubbed her arm, walking down the small corridor to the main room. 

The room smelled empty, but not like disinfectant. So no blood, that was good. The lights were dim. Banner laid on the rumbled bed, watching the images that moved on the white ceiling. It was an art installation Pepper had acquired for him. The soundscape was bright and electronic, while the images were subdued, black and white with occasional color crawling through. It didn't speak to her but she knew Bruce could watch it for hours. 

“Hi.” She stopped at the door. “How are you?” 

“You smell like sunlight.”

“Thor sends his regards. Do you mind if I come over there?”

He said nothing and Natasha took it as a yes. She walked over and settled next to him, as close as she could without touching him. It was like curling up next to an open fire, his body radiating warmth. The soundscape shifted, skittering around the room like electronic insects. 

“Would you let me hold you?” she asked quietly, watching him. His eyes wandered with the images, some dark cluster of symbols floating across the ceiling like abstract clouds. He didn't reply for so long that Natasha thought he didn't hear her. When she was about to ask again, he sighed and glanced at her from the corner of his eye. 

“If you must.” 

She slipped her arm underneath his shoulders, another around his waist. He followed her lead without a word, turning to his side. He felt sluggish, withdrawn to his own pleasure. She shifted so that his head rested comfortably against her chest. It took another passing of the symbol cloud before his fingers started to move, tracing the patterns Thor had laid on her skin.

“Interesting,” he muttered and pushed his hand underneath her bra. Natasha used his distraction to glance over his shoulder what he had beside the bed. He set his toys in specific order, from smallest to the largest and categorized in groups, plugs on one side, dildos on other, those split to plastics and vibrating. Box full of batteries was the closest to the bed. That way he didn't have to reach far. He didn't like to move much. Natasha took a quick look and she saw at once what toy was gone from the set.

She had seen his collection before, but still she got an unsettling feeling from looking at them. His small end toys would be barely tolerable to her, let alone the things he had collected on the large end. She didn't even know where he had gotten them, most of those must've been specially made. The one he had inside him was a worrisome choice, too big for this early. He had skipped the buildup. 

“Can I check what you have?” she asked, sliding her hand down his back. He tensed and she stopped, but didn't take her hand away. He stroked her skin idly, pushing the bra out of the way, then moved his head and latching on her breast. He used more teeth than she liked. “You agreed that I could help you,” she reminded.

“Don't need help,” he muttered and returned nipping her breast. She kneaded the muscles in his neck, trying to calm him down. 

“It's the eight, isn't it? Will you stop on that?”

He didn't answer, only bit down harder. It hurt and she squeezed his neck in warning. He let the nipple go but didn't turn to look at her. 

“No.” 

He said it without emotion. A simple statement, not an argument. He nuzzled against her breast again, sucking the nipple back to his mouth. The pull was exquisite, the sensation radiating up her chest. She breathed evenly, trying to focus to the problem. Banner knew her weak spot and he wasn't beyond exploiting it. 

“One size up, no further,” she said. “The rest go back to the box.”

He ignored her order, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. She knew she couldn't let him take control or she would be in trouble. She pushed his shoulder, forcing him on his back and ending on top of him. He struggled but not with real intent, because the shift helped him to latch firmer on her breast. He sucked hard, hurting her on purpose. The pain made her hard, better than Thor's touch. Banner knew it, glancing at her and biting again. She pushed her hand down between their bodies, nudging his legs open. He didn't fight against her, but he wouldn't help her either. She had to shift to reach the base of the toy but he wouldn't let go of the nipple, the stretching pain making her curse. She used Portuguese and Banner smirked, letting her free with a wet pop.

Jarvis chirped for her attention. 

“Yes?” She wrapped her fingers around the base of the toy and pulled down and then up, fucking him slowly with it, watching him closely to see the first flicker of trouble. He had turned to stare at the images at the ceiling, stroking her breast like a forgotten treat.

_“Mr. Stark has unlocked the adult entertainment channel. Captain Rogers finds the content vexing.”_

“What's showing?”

_“Omega Gangbang: Rise of the Machines, ma'am.”_

“Son of a bitch!” 

_“Searching --- Found: Son of a Bitch, volume 2. Changing the channel, ma'am.”_

Banner started to laugh, a genuine amusement that Natasha had rarely seen. She stared at him surprised. 

“Cap won't like that one either,” he managed through the laughter. “It's the one about married omegas exploiting strapping youngsters.”

She smiled and leaned to kiss him. He returned the kiss, a hesitant brush but still a kiss. Natasha counted that as a victory. She pulled away reluctantly, sitting on the bed and straightening her bra. His bites had left red marks on her skin, but she didn't mind. She actually liked the look of them. 

“I have to go make sure that they don't stab each other with the screwdriver,” she said. “Will you be alright? I can come straight back.”

“It's Clint's turn next. Maybe you could bring him with you?”

She watched him closely to see if he was serious. 

“You would like that?”

“He is quiet,” he said. “He has his own gear.” 

“I'll ask him if I see him,” Natasha said, hiding her surprise quickly. He had never propositioned this before. Maybe Thor had more skills on this area than what she had realized. She would have to ask him about it tomorrow. “He might be cooped up somewhere.” 

“Turn the channel back, let the movie play for a minute. He likes that machine thing. It will draw him out.”

“Thank you, I'll try that.” She stood up, readjusting the hair pin. Jarvis made another alarming sound. 

_“Ma'am, Mr. Stark is...”_

“I'm coming, hang on,” she said. Banner waved his hand, his attention turned back to his own entertainment. Natasha sighed and walked to the door. She could hear the shouting all the way down here. She took a deep breath. 

One of these nights she would just sedate them all and watch movies while they drooled on the carpet.   
She goddamn would.


End file.
